


壁咚mini段子

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>参与AO3的国际同人作品日活动<br/>中文字数刚好100——by word统计</p>
            </blockquote>





	壁咚mini段子

Erik伸出手臂拦在正要擦肩而过的人身前，有力地圈住他的腰身阻止他离开。Charles微弱地挣扎了一瞬就被Erik强势又不乏温柔的动作压制着后退，脊背抵上墙壁，随之逼近的男人用视线、怀抱和气息紧绑住他。Charles叹息着，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
